memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Worlds of the Federation
(UK) (US reprint) (Germany) |pages = 157 & unnumbered 8-page color insert |ISBN = 0671669893 (Hardback Book Club Edition) ISBN 0671708139 (US paperback reprint) ISBN 1852862157 (UK) ISBN 3893654941 (Germany) }} The Worlds of the Federation is an officially licensed in-universe reference book written and illustrated by Shane Johnson, incorporating cover art, painted by Don Ivan Punchatz, which is drawn from a color insert (painted by Punchatz) that the book includes. Summary ;From the paperback book back cover :Shane Johnson, bestselling author of ''Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise, takes the reader on an imaginative, fictional journey into the Star Trek universe. Based on the Star Trek adventures (including and ), this book uses hundreds of star charts and line drawings as well as a rich text to outline the history of the worlds visited by the starship .'' :The Worlds of the Federation'' also investigates the unaligned and hostile alien races of Star Trek, from the fierce warriors of the Klingon Empire to the enigmatic, all-powerful Organians. And as a special bonus, we've included a spectacular, full-color insert of Star Trek s most exotic alien lifeforms featuring paintings by noted science fiction illustrator Don Ivan Punchatz.'' Contents *Preface *Introduction (Written by LCDR Data) *UFP: An Historical Overview *Planetary Classification System *Page Key and Symbols *Member Worlds The worlds are listed by their official names followed by their respective planetary classifications, their indigenous names if any, and the names of the primaries of the star systems that contain them. (These are followed by X-Y-Z Cartesian coordinate numbers, all of which considered apocryphal.) **Earth (M), Terra, Sol ** (M), T'Khasi, 40 Eridani A **Tellar (M), Miracht, 61 Cygni **Andor (M), Fesoan, Epsilon Indi **Alpha Centauri VII (M), Al Rijil, Alpha Centauri **Alpha III (L), Kericindal, Alpha **Vega IX (M), Kesir-Tosharra, Vega **Deneb II, IV, V (M), Kreta, Kidta, Kelta, Deneb A **Marcos XII (L), Marcos **Izar, Epsilon Bootis **Rigel II, IV - VIII (M), Rigel **Cait (M), Ferasa, 15 Lyncis **Antos IV (M), Dorafane, Antos **Catulla (M), Cendo-Prae, Theta Pictoris **Tiburon (M), Simeran, Omega Fornacis A **Merak II (M), Merak **Aldebaran (M), Alpha Tauri **Mu Leonis II (M), Ardana, Mu Leonis A **Argelius II (M), Nelphia, Argelius B **Daran V (M), Daran **Aurelia (L), Meriabii, Xi Hercules **Mantilles (M), Pallas XIV **Medusa (C), Visalayan, Xi Hydrae **Coridanite (M), Desotriana, Coridan **Delta (M), Seyalia, Delta Tricatu (contradicts placement in UFGC 114 Delta) **Sauria (L), Lyaksti'kton, UFC 512 **Yonada (unclassified), New Fabrina, UFC 376082 **Theta Kiokis II (M), Melkot, Theta Kiokis **Betazed (M), Cyndriel, Beta Veldonna **Bynaus (M), 101100010100110, Sigma Regonis (contradicts placement in Beta Magellan) **Benzar (M), Pheradon, Gamma Xertia **Phylos II (M), Merari *Neutral and/or Independent Worlds **Antares B III (L), **Argo (N), Hestalor, UFC 78856 **Berengaria VII (M), Berengaria **Beta III (M), Landru, UFC 611 - Beta **Capella IV (Class G), Kohath, Capella **Ceti Alpha V, Ceti Alpha (Menkar) **Delos III, IV (M), Ornara, Brekka, Delos **Delta Dorado VII (M), Gideon, Delta Dorado **Dimorus IV (M), Dimorus **892-IV (M), Magna Roma, UFC 892 **Eminiar III, VII (M), Vendikar, Eminiar, Eminiar **Excalbia I (I), Excalbia **Gamma Trianguli VI (M), Vaalel, Gamma Trianguli **Iotia (M), Okmyx, Sigma Iotia system (cited as a textbook example of the importance of the Prime Directive) **Janus VI, Shaul, Janus **Kaferia (M), Kohat-Seredi, Tau Ceti **Klinzhai (M), Klinzhai, Klingon **Lactra VII (M), Sessaline, Lactra **M-113 (M), Fotialla, UFC 113 **M24 Alpha II (M), Triskelion, M24 Alpha **M43 Alpha IV, V (M), Ekos, , M43 Alpha **Mudd (K), UFC 257704 **Onlies (M), Earth, UFC 347601 **Organia IV (M), Organia, "Indigenous Name Unknown" **Regulus (M), Arodi, Alpha Leonis **Talos IV (M), Clesik, Talos (GP P-007(?)) **Taurus II (G), Beta Tauri **Time Planet (L), UFC 465537, "Indigenous Name Unknown; Stellar Location CLASSIFIED" (GP P-119(?)) **Velara III (K), Velara **Zeta Bootis III (M), Neural, Zeta Bootis *Hostile Worlds **Ferengal (M), "Primary Unknown, Coordinates Not Established" (contradicts later references to Ferenginar as a neutral and/or independent world) **Tau Lacertae IX, Gornar, Tau Lacertae **Romulus (M) "Indigenous Name Unknown; Primary Unknown; Coordinates Not Established" (fails to mention the planet Remus which is mentioned, though not actually shown, in ) **Tholia II, Tholia "Primary Unknown, Coordinates Not Established" *Appendix **Featured Planets and Their Primaries **Planetary Ambassadors Background information * A softcover, or paperback, book, it measures 11×8.5×0.5 inches. A near similarly sized hardback in dust jacket Book Club Edition was concurrently released in a substantial print run, though issued without ISBN as was commonplace for such releases. An UK edition was shortly thereafter released by Titan Books, albeit as a paperback edition only. * Several US reprints were released afterwards, already starting in 1989. But for unknown reasons these reprints were endowed with a new ISBN, the earliest known one featured on the 4th edition of November 1989. * The section detailing the Sol star system indicates that it contains ten planets, referencing another planet after Pluto. This tenth planet, however, though identified variously as Persephone and as Proserpina, has never been shown, or even mentioned, in any other Star Trek production. * Writer Ronald D. Moore hated Johnson's description of the Klingons in this book so much that he went out of his way to contradict every detail of it that he could when writing his Klingon-defining memo during the writing of the episode . ( ) * Despite having been fully licensed and endorsed at the time of the book's publication, Moore's stance bore fruit with the official Star Trek franchise itself, when it in 2002 re-evaluated the older in-universe reference works, hitherto considered as "semi-" or "quasi-canon". Works they deemed to have deviated too much from later established (on-screen) canon were subsequently demoted to the apocrypha status of comics, novels, non-production art (such as Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendars) and (computer) games. In no small part due to Moore's work on depicting Klingons, The Worlds of the Federation too was among those losing its "official" – as in compliance with canon – status, as indeed were all other books written by Johnson. ( ) * At least one other international edition is known to exist, the German language Star Trek: Die Welten der Föderation, translated by Claudia Kern and released by in 1999 as paperback only. File:The Worlds of the Federation, 1st edition back cover.jpg|First edition paperback back cover File:The Worlds of the Federation hardcover.JPG|Cover hardback Book Club Edition without publisher's logo File:The Worlds of the Federation hardcover back.JPG|Back cover hardback Book Club Edition File:The Worlds of the Federation, reprint back cover.jpg|Reprint edition paperback back cover with new ISBN File:The Worlds of the Federation, UK edition.jpg|Cover UK edition File:The Worlds of the Federation German cover.jpg|Cover German edition de:Die Welten der Föderation Worlds of the Federation